


Vulnerable

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom!Ruby, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, Sub!Cinder, Vampire!Ruby, Yuri, only a Bit of angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: One-Shot; Cinder is considered to be a strong woman by most. But not as strong as the people are led to believe. Only one person knows the truth about our Amber-Eyed Beauty. And the Fallen Maiden has no qualms, tearing down her walls and being her normal weak self to her Master.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Yo everyone, Ace here, with a Rwby one-shot for you guys. 
> 
> This one was inspired on an impulse after exploring through some Falling Petal artworks and stories. No matter what I read or see; in the end, it’s always some Dom. Cinder situation, smut or otherwise. And not for this pairing, but for Cinder in general.
> 
> So, having enough, I decided to do something about it. And came up with the idea:
> 
> “What if Cinder was the weak/submissive one?”
> 
> And boom, this one-shot came into fruition.
> 
> I don’t know where I’m going to go with this story. Or how I’m even going to end it. But all I know is that, it’s going to be a fun ride on both accounts. Now if there’s nothing else, let’s get this rolling.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it’s characters. All properties and rights belongs to RoosterTeeth.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

I want to be strong.

. 

.

.

I want to be feared

.

.

.

I want...to be powerful.

.

.

.

Those were the words I always told myself when I decided to take my life into my own hands. It was a creed that I would always follow. A belief, that I would one day, make a reality. 

But...as I soon came to realize.

I had no concept on what true power was like.

It’s often said; that the most dangerous threats, are the ones that hide right in front of you in plain sight. Someone who you’d never expect, someone you would never think twice about as you pass a glance at them. To me, that person came in the form of one girl.

One so innocent, so pure; but at the same time, so misleading.

She may have had others fooled, but not me. I’m the only one who knows who knows what she truly is.

She’s a being that nothing; not the huntress, nor the maidens, not even ‘Her’ would be able to stand against. 

And to think, she takes the appearance of a 15 year old girl.

-X-

“Today must’ve been a long day. You’re not usually this hungry for affections right off the bat.”

Cinder hummed as she snuggled herself against her master in her dorm room. It was late in the day within Beacon. And the mature woman has decided to retire to the dorms for the evening. To her surprise and joy, Ruby Rose was sitting on her bed, calmly waiting for her. And immediately; she wasted no time getting herself comfortable. 

“I just got done with dealing with activities concerning the White Fang. As well as tying up loose ends, due to some...complications.” Cinder told the teen, as Ruby caressed Cinder’s hair

The amber-eyed beauty smiled as she felt the girl’s hand combed through her ashen black hair. Enjoying the silky touch of her small but slender fingers.

“In short, I think I’m well deserved a break.”

Ruby had a knowing smirk “Complications?”

“Incompetency in the form of soldiers.” Cinder said with a sigh “One downside of running an organization on the side. You’re not properly able to oversee every key detail of what goes on within that group. Not to mention, the irritation of having to deal with some flippant people who work under me.” 

“My Cinder, arrogance amongst your followers, huh? Why does THAT seem familiar?”

Looking up to a pair of amused silver eyes. The dark haired woman shied a bit under her gaze, a light blush dusting her cheeks. 

“They’re not all bad,” She muttered softly “Emerald and Mercury may seem brash at first. But it comes down to it, they can prove themselves and their loyalty.” She paused before adding “If albeit a bit too far at times.”

She briefly thought back to when Emerald had taken it upon herself to deal with that traitorous rogue Tuskon. Even though she and Mercury had done Roman’s dirty work and had gotten the job done. They had been given distinct orders to lay low and be on standby until further orders. Remnant helped them if they had been seen.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Ruby chuckle.

“Arrogant AND insubordinate; you sure know how to pick them.” The teenage girl pulled Cinder close into a tighter embrace “But then again, having every henchmen be a yes man and follow every order obediently without some form of will can be a bit boring.”

“Which is why I have a tolerance for those two.” Cinder said “How they decide to act can be easily overlooked by how efficient they work.”

Ruby smirked “Even if one of them unconsciously acts like a puppy. Eager to please her master.” 

The redhead saw the confused look her love gave her “Don't act surprised, I know you're well aware of Emerald’s pitiful attempts to please you. The girl is infatuated with you, very deeply might I add. She places you on a pedestal, viewing you as someone larger than life in her eyes. She wants you, and only you.”

Cinder was quiet through her master's explanation, finally she spoke “Even if that's true. In the end, everything we do should be kept purely on a professional basis. I prefer to pleasure away from business.”

Ruby snorted “I know that, just as much as you enforce that. And I feel the girl realizes that deep down. But she still clings to hope that one day, you'll reconsider. I gotta admit though; her jealousy is hilarious as it is petty.”

Ruby thought back to earlier, when she and Cinder had been walking and conversing with one another. They had bumped into Cinder’s subordinates. Ruby never thought she could see so much contempt in one’s eyes. What made it sadder was the fact that the dark skinned girl made no attempt to hide her hatred. Her scowl being as plain as day.

She giggled which, to Cinder, sounded like music to her ears “In a way, Sustrai reminds me of you.”

Cinder pouted at the claim “Can we change the subject?” She softly demanded

Ruby bore a cheeky grin, but relented. She then stretched her arms above her head; letting out a strained sigh.

“It's too troublesome having this accursed girl body at times.” Ruby muttered more to herself than Cinder “Sometimes I wonder if I should switch body genders.”

She glanced down at Cinder “What do you think?”

“Any form you take is lovely in my master.” Cinder breathed affectionately “Be it girl, boy or otherwise.”

“Really?” Ruby playfully rose a brow “You consider the small body of an fifteen year old girl, lovely? Some might find that to be a bit concerning Ms. Fall.”

“I'm serious master, I really do find you beautiful no matter what form you're in.” Cinder cuddled deeper in Ruby’s “But by no means do I find this form repulsive or anything. In fact, I find you to be rather cute, beautiful even.”

“Ho?” Beautiful huh? “What if I decided to change my appearance?”

Cinder blinked as she felt Ruby's body start to transform under her. She felt the small C-cup breast start to recede. And the body itself become less curvy. Though not much change was made to face, it was clear that you could tell that this was a boy. Thus completing the transformation, along with Ruby's clothes changing to the Beacon standard male uniform.

“Instead of a teenage girl, a boy perhaps?” Ruby said, her voice changing from female to male “Would that be a better choice?”

Ruby's voice grew deeper “Or would rather prefer a more...mature look?”

Before Cinder could say something. The current teenage boy’s body started to grow. His lean body started to become a bit more muscular and tone. His new handsome face all rid of the previous baby fat. Cinder blushed deeply at her master’s adult male body. Internally stammering as she felt his arms wrap around her slender frame.

“How bout this? With this, you can satisfy your carnal desires, ALL you want.”

Cinder nearly choked on her spit at the implications, causing a round of laughter from Ruby. 

“Or...if a man isn't want you want…”

Cinder watched Ruby transform once again. This time, from a man into a more slender figure. Ruby soon took the form of a fully grown woman. Complete with an hourglass figure, plump lips, a well endowed chest as large, if not larger than Cinder's. And her short dark crimson hair, grew longer, going all the way down to her back.

Cinder was completely stunned as she took in Adult Ruby. She couldn't find any words befitting enough to describe her. To simply say she was beautiful, would feel nothing short of an insult.

With a half-lidded expression, Ruby placed her slender hand against Cinder's cheek.

“Well?” Ruby's voice soft and smooth as silk “Is this better?”

All form of brain activity ceased to function at that moment. For the first time since they've been alone. Cinder hid her face in Ruby's chest, as she felt a blush stain her cheeks. 

Ruby giggled at the action “My, Fall; for all the flirtatious advance you like to tease people with. You have such innocent reactions.”

At Cinder's pouty scowl, she smiled and kissed her head “You emotional reaction are always so amusing. It takes me back to when I first met you. Don't you remember?”

Still feeling a bit upset at the jab. Cinder refused to answer with a small ‘hmph’. But despite that, a small smile formed on her face. Remembering when she first encountered the being that was Ruby Rose.

-X-

It all began, back when she first started out working for Salem. At the time she was a woman who did not care about what she had to do. So long as the end justified the means. One of her missions, the young woman had been tasked to investigate a supposed ancient relic. One that, if the legend were to be believe, would prove beneficial to Salem’s cause. For Cinder, the woman had personal reservations about the whole thing. Believing it nothing more to be a myth.

Oh how wrong she was when she first laid eyes on it.

The sight itself, had been breathtaking. Within the stone wall, was a carving. Not just any old carving; but one that depicted a young person. The details were so refined, it made them look as if they were alive. 

As much as Cinder wanted to be lost in her transfixed gaze on the stone wall. Unfortunately, she was pulled back into reality. Due to the incompetence of one rookie’s carelessness.

It was just a simple task; scout the cave for any Grimm. And if there was, clear them out, easy right?

Unfortunately, due to the man’s idiocy, for neglecting to do a proper scan of the place. He failed to noticed the pack of Ursas that was nested in a branch pathway of the cave. It was too bad that the man had paid for his actions with his life against the Grimms. Or else she would have taken his life herself.

As she and a few others were fighting for their lives against the surprisingly large horde of Grimms. One Ursa got a lucky shot on our raven haired beauty, earning her a slash on her arm. Unbeknownst to her or anyone else; that action caused blood to be splatter on the stone carving.

It was only then, that the wheel of fate had began to turn.

Amidst all the chaos, Cinder stopped as she heard the sounds of stones cracking behind her. Slowly turning around, her amber eyes widened as she saw the stone creation start to come to life. Tannish brown stone soon turned into fair and flawless skin, short but dark crimson hair started to sway at the low breeze within the caverns. Eyelids opened up slightly, revealing a pair of dulled silver eyes beneath them.

Cinder was so stunned, she failed to take note of the henchmen frantically approaching her. 

“Cinder, what are you doing standing around-”

It happened so quick, so fast that one would miss it, should they have blinked. Flying past her, a mere hair’s inch from her face, was a black spike. Cinder blinked slowly, before taking a glance at the entity that narrowly missed impaling her. Seeing the spike stain with a familiar red liquid. She follow the trail back to the source, and it was then she realized why the man had cut his sentence short.

Dangling in the air had been the grunt, who had the spike impaled through his torso. This scene not only gained the attention of every other henchmen Cinder was working with. But it’s strength and air of dominance seemed to spark the interest of Grimm alike. Everyone watched with horrified interest as the man who was slowly dying. Struggle in a vain attempt to free himself. Then, just like that, his life extinguished; pathetically on a mysteriously formed spike. As he started to turn to dust, an interesting phenomenon occurred. Instead of him being scattered, his remains were slowly being absorbed into the spike, causing it to glow burnt gold. As it calmly transferred back to it’s owner. As that occurred; the newly awakened being started to pull themselves out of the wall. Cinder backed away, intimidated as she watched the person finally free themselves and dropped to the ground.

The person looked young, no older than a teen at best. With the life force of it’s unintentional victim absorb into them. The dulled silver eyes glowed to life as they looked around the cave, taking in the new strange sights.

“Wow, I can tell I’ve been asleep for a long time. Humanity has changed in the last 2000 years.” Spoke the person in an androgynous voice, making it difficult to discern whether they were a boy or a girl. They then noticed the Grimm lurking “Grimm? Heh, I guess some things hasn’t changed.”

Cinder for the first time in her life, felt herself quake. As a new mysterious emotion started to overtake her. She swore her heart jumped into her throat when she and this...person made eye contact with one another.

“Oh wow,” She heard them say, before they were sudden in her face, cupping her chin gently.

“Even if times has changed; it’s nice to see the beauty of women hasn’t decline in the slightest.”

Despite the situation, the amber-eyed woman couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. Easing up a bit when she saw the person holding her in their grasp smile softly.

-X-

“It’s been such a long time. I had almost forgotten how frightened and frail you looked back then.” Ruby giggled as she motioned to sit up, forcing Cinder to change her position so she could feel more comfortable.

“You’re always able to put up this mask of a confident woman, who can take on anything. When in reality…” Ruby brushed Cinder’s hair out of the way, revealing both eyes “You’re nothing but a vulnerable woman. Who has insecurities about her own value.”

She smirked at Cinder’s pout, but she held the woman’s face firmly in place with both hands to keep her from looking away.

“Aw Cindy, don’t make it seem like it’s a bad thing. I actually find it to be quite cute.”

Cinder said nothing; only gripping Ruby’s wrists and bringing them close to her. As she did this; she let her mind wander again. Continuing after her master had finally broken free.

-X-

“Hey, just who the hell are you supposed to be?!” 

Cinder had been so lost in those silver eyes. She had nearly forgotten the situation she was currently in. She looked up, and saw one brave (and quite possibly stupid) man step forward and glared at the young looking person before him.

Ruby broke her gaze from Cinder, to stare disinterestedly at the man behind them. A slender eyebrow rose she saw a red sword being pointed threateningly at her. 

“I don’t care who you are. Or where the hell you came from.” The man growled “All I know is that, you’re gonna pay for…”

*SHNCK*

“Doing that...to...our. . .friend. . .”

Cinder choked on a gasp, as she stared wide eyed at the severed head fall limply off the man’s body. Cracking their fingers with their thumb, Ruby watch the head roll across the cavern with an impassive look on her face. The moment it stopped rolling in front of one shocked henchmen’s foot. That’s when all hell broke loose.

All the grunts screamed as they started to fire upon the young teenager. The Ursas who had been surprisingly docile up until that point roared and charged in. Ruby watched all of the attacks coming towards them and smirked. Throwing Cinder out of harm’s way, the redhead jumped into the air. Their hands crackled with red electricity, and soon, a scythe made of pure energy formed in their hands.

Cinder could only hear the sounds of psychotic laughter fill the caverns.

Time slowed down for the young woman as she watched this young teen single handedly slaughter everyone in front of her without a second thought. It was horrible, it was terrifying…

It was absolute beautiful.

In awed amazing the ravenette watched Ruby cut down and cleave through her victims with ease. The energy scythe danced in their hands, as they were one with their weapon. Shadows that pooled around her, started to form. Taking the shapes of spikes and spears, coinciding with her attacks in perfect harmony. To Cinder; she wasn’t witnessing a massacre.

She was witnessing a Symphony Orchestra. And that person, that being, was their brilliant conductor. 

Truly, it was a sight to behold. 

With the last Grimm and Henchman dead; the teen slowly made their way back to Cinder. And immediately, that amazed feeling was soon replaced with something a woman like Cinder never thought she could feel.

Fear

Ruby smiled as their body absorbed the life essence of both Human and Grimm alike. Relishing in the long forgotten taste. It had been a long time they had experience battle. So they sustained some minor annoying wounds. But it would heal in due time. But for now, they’re were more prior things to deal with. For example, that lovely little lady they left alive.

Standing in front of her, Ruby took a moment to take in the appearance of this young woman. She was considerably taller than them. With neck length charcoal black hair, and a pair of golden amber colored eyes. She was wearing an interesting (at least to them) type of clothing. A short red mini-dress that had like a feather-like attachment to it. It seemed to be held up by straps, and had separate sleeves, to finish it a pair of dark high heel shoes.

During the time Ruby was doing once on Cinder. Said girl was doing the same thing. Standing before her was a short fair-skinned, bare-footed teenage girl...or boy? She honestly couldn’t tell. That had short dark crimson red hair and a pair of silver eyes.

They were dressed in a black short-sleeve skin-tight bodysuit, that stopped just above their knees. On their wrist were blood red shackles, on the left shackle. Two chain links were connected to it. Wrapped around their ankles were two thick black iron band. Overall, the style gave the impression that they once a prisoner in their past life. 

Looking back up, Cinder noticed that she had been caught staring. And immediately looked away; not wanting to provoke this person in any way.

Ruby could see the look of apprehension in the woman beautiful amber eyes. That alone didn’t surprise the millennia old being; what did surprise them, was that, along with fear. They could see a tiny bit of admiration in her eyes. Well know, she piqued her interest. 

“You, what’s your name?” They asked the tall woman

“Cinder…” The Ashen haired beauty heard herself say “Cinder Fall”

“Cinder...Fall.” Ruby repeated slowly, as if testing the name “Lovely; And what Ms. Fall, do you want in life?”

“Power,” Her answer was immediate “I want power; power to make me be feared by all.”

A brow rose at the unique answer. Certainly one they weren’t expecting. 

“Interesting,” They mused “And how would you go about getting this power?”

Cinder’s featured hardened “By any means necessary.”

“Even if meant killing?”

“...If it had to come to that, then yes.”

Ruby brought a hand to their mouth, they shoulders shaking with mirth. They only made a few steps away from Cinder before they bursted out in laughter. Cinder scowled, none to please with having her ideals laughed at. 

“Was there something I said amusing to you?” She demanded heatedly

“Amusing, so very amusing.” Ruby said, calming herself “You Ms. Cinder Fall, is a very unique individual.”

Cinder said nothing to that, only maintaining a hard stare at the teen. 

“But in all seriousness,” The tone and humor suddenly dropped “You claim to want power and authority over others. To be feared by all. Tell me: what is your concept of power?”

Suddenly Cinder found herself trapped in a black void by herself. 

“What’s your definition of authority?” Ruby’s voice echoed all around her

Eyeballs appeared in the void, staring down at the young woman. Leaving her feeling naked under their stares. Just then, Ruby appeared before her, a psychotic look on their face.

“What. Is. FEAR?!!!”

Cinder gasped, as tendrils appear from the shadows and wrapped around her entire body. She struggled and fought, as she felt herself being dragged and sunk into the ground. Ruby watched with amusement as the woman shouted muffled cries. If one were to guess, they were probably cries of plea or obscenities.

“Let's see just how strong your resolve is..”

-x-

Cinder gasped as she was released from the iron grip of the tendrils. She coughed violently, struggling to regain her breathing. When a sudden noise made itself known. 

It started out faint, as if it was far away. Something that made Cinder dismiss it initially. But as the noise started to get louder. The amber eyed woman started to feel uneasy. It was a cricketing sound, almost having a beastly like tone to it. With a loud screech, Cinder saw a large Centipede Grimm approaching her. Instincts immediately kicked in as she reached for her blades. Only to find that they weren't there. Filled with a sense of panic; she tried to get up and get away from the beast. But some unnatural force, prevented her from moving.

The Grimm stalked upon her, its mouth drooling with anticipation. Seeing no way out, Cinder just closed her eyes and accepted her fate. She hope that the moment the beast ate her, it would be quick.

Unfortunately, this was reality. 

Amber eyes widened in agony as she felt the Grimm started to devour her, starting with her legs. She bit her lip while she blinked away tears, as she felt the teeth tear through her flesh and pulled slowly off of her. As if the beast were sample the morsel. The process was slow, repeating itself over and over again until there was nothing left of her left leg. Her lips were bleeding, having bitten down on them hard to keep herself from screaming.

Before she could comprehend what the centipede was doing now. In a flash, her whole right arm was ripped off from her sockets. Unable to hold back, a scream tore out of her throat, as she cried in agony. The Grimm circled around her, seeming to take pleasure in hearing its prey’s scream. Deciding to be merciful, it decided to give it a quick and painless death.

And promptly bit Cinder’s head off.

-x-

Cinder gasped, her eyes wide and her breath shaky as she looked around. She examined herself to see that she was completely unharmed.

“Was that a. . .dream?”

She allowed a sigh of relief to leave her body. 

*SHNCK*

Cinder blinked feeling a sudden sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she was shocked to see a blade had impaled through her chest. She was so stunned, she failed to noticed more blades impaling her from behind. 

She fell face first into the ground. Her visions starting to blur. As the blood slowly seeped out of her. The ground beneath her started to glow red. It was then, ominous moaning could be heard coming from all around her. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a large red wave of blood coming towards her. Formless in the beginning, she saw the blood start to change and take the shape. And throughout it, a low rumbling, which only grew more profound. Then suddenly, the wave of blood exploded. Coming out was an army of horseback warriors. Cinder’s gut twisted at the sight of them

They were grotesque; each and every one of them. Their bodies was deathly pale as the blood dripped off of them and ran down their bodies. Their eyes were gouged out, with the blood seeping out as if they were crying. The overall sight itself look like something from hell.

Chills ran down the woman’s spine at the deathly wails the warriors emitted. She tried to get up, only for the swords to keep her pinned. The hooves of the horses grew louder, until she sensed the warrior right above her.

Her body contorted in anguish as she felt horse’s hooves trample against her body. She felt her bones being crushed or broken with each stomp. Throughout this, certain warriors who passed over Cinder. Reached out and grabbed a blade had been embedded within her. Violently ripping it out of her body. The pain was unbearable; was the only thought running through Cinder's mind. Why was this happening to her? She didn't deserve this suffering.

The weakened woman squinted her eyes opened. Barely seeing the warriors circle back. The weapons in their hands transforming into spears. She heard something being yelled. In a language unfamiliar to her; soon the spears were launched in her directions.

She didn't fight it; her bloodied, near paralytic state couldn't allow her to move. It was too much, too agonizing to bear through with it anymore. She just wanted it to be over with. 

“Weak!”

“Huh?”

Cinder's eyes opened in shock

“So weak…is this really your best?”

A weak scowl formed on her face at the taunting “I...am...not...weak.”

“Your pitiful state begs to differ. You talk a big game for one who crumbles so easily. You are not fit for power. You are USELESS! WEAK!”

Cinder gritted her teeth

“I. Am not. WEAK!”

-x-

“In the end, I suppose you were all talk after all.”

Ruby watched on with a disappointed expression on their face, at the sight of the slumped woman in front of them. Her body twitching violently from the mind torture they subjected her to. Seeing enough of the pathetic sight. They turned to walk away.

“Too bad, and I had such high hopes for you.”

“I'm not weak…”

“Hm?”

Ruby raised a brow as they felt their shackled wrist being grabbed. They looked back to see Cinder with her head still down.

“I am not weak. I will never be weak! Never again.”

She glared at Ruby fiercely, tears running down her face.

“No matter what I WILL take destiny into my own hands!”

If Ruby was shocked by the sudden proclamation made by the woman; they didn’t show it. Instead they gave a lopsided, but amused smirk.

“Your claim would be a lot more convincing if you weren’t crying.” They joked, earning them a frown

“But now, I’m honestly curious to see what kind of world is out there to create such an intriguing woman.” Helping Cinder up; Ruby gave the woman a smirk

“I’ve adorned many names in my life. But you may call me Ruby.” The teen introduced 

-X-

Ruby, back to her normal state, smiled; caressing Cinder’s face as the woman rested peacefully against her.

“And in the end, look how far you’ve come.” Ruby said; smiling at her follower “You've come a long way from the young weak child you were years ago.”

“All thanks to your nurture and love, master.” Cinder said affectionately

The millennium teenager raised a brow “You must have an interesting definition on nurturing and love. If you considered what I've done to you back then as such.”

Cinder shook her head “No, I understand perfectly why you did what you did back then. It was too show me the true depths in this harsh reality that is Remnant. I used to think that what I wanted in life was something that I considered to be fear. Something I thought I could easily obtain, and used to bring people to their knees.”

She sat up; straddling the amused girl 

“But you; you opened my eyes to what true power was. Fear to me back then, was nothing more than intimidation. Something would cause someone even braver to rise up and challenge it again. To make someone truly fear you. You must break them, make them know never to go against you again.”

Cinder spread her arms wide “You, a deity amongst mortals. Are the epitome of that belief.”

“Deity?!” Ruby busted out in laughter “That's right, total fear is complete assimilation of one’s will. But not just their will; their body, their minds, and their very souls. Oh, but to break someone completely is pointless. Have them retain a fragment of their conscience. Make them realize their choice, was off their own volition. No matter how weak they may be.”

Cinder smiled at Ruby, only to blink when she was pulled of her and laid on the side by the girl herself.

“Master?”

“Unfortunately, it would seem our time is up.” Seeing the inquisitive look, Ruby continued “Your associates are nearing the room. And I doubt they would be none too pleased at seeing their leader, lie in bed with a Beacon ‘freshman’.”

Cinder slumped her shoulders in sadness, but nonetheless understood. Suddenly, she felt her Ruby clutch her face and bring her in for a quick searing kiss. Shocked, Cinder soon melted into the kiss. Though it was brief, the pyromancer enjoyed every second of it.

Breaking away, Ruby leaned her forehead against Cinder's.

“Tomorrow is a new day, we'll talk some more then.” She spoke quietly, before backing away to the middle of the room “Have a pleasant evening Ms. Fall.”

“Have a wonderful night, Master Ruby.”

With a demonic grin, shadow pooled around Ruby's feet. Soon surrounding the woman in a dome of darkness, before disappearing, transporting Ruby out of the room. Cinder stared at the spot her master was with a forlorn expression. Before scowling and laying back down onto the bed.

At that moment, Emerald and Mercury entered the room. The former looking real close to exploding with anger.

“I swear to God Mercury. You open your mouth one more time and I'm gonna…” Emerald paused when she noticed their boss in the room “O-Oh Cinder, I...I didn't see you there. Sorry we're...Cinder is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine,” the amber eyed woman said in her usual dismissive tone “Is there a problem with me simply laying down?”

“N-No,” Stammered Emerald “It’s just that...you’re face is so red that, I thought-”

“I’m fine…”

“But-”

“I said I’m fine!” Cinder snapped, her voice cracking like a whip. Emerald flinched at the tone, and moved away, nodding reluctantly. Mercury raised a brow.

“Jeez, the hell’s got your panties in a bunch?” He was responded with fireballs being thrown at him, a couple below the belts

“Hey, OW, okay jeez, sorry!” He sighed when the fireballs stopped “Bipolar bitch.” he muttered under his breath

“We’ll leave you alone now.” Emerald said, shoving Mercury out the door “C’mon Mercury, we're leaving.”

Ignoring the loud protest, the dark skinned girl, looked back at her leader “Talk to you later Cinder.”

The door closed with a soft click. With a low sigh, the amber eyed beauty fell back into her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments in thought. Before closing her eyes and entering a blissful slumber.

-X-

“I want to follow you.”

Ruby sent a side glance to the short haired woman as the two exited out of the cave. The millennia old being raised a brow at the sudden request. Cinder, seeing this, decided to explain herself.

“I used to think I knew what power was. What it meant to be feared. And I thought that woman I worked under could give me all of that. But I was wrong.”

She sent a hard glare that met their impassive ones.

“You, someone who has lived longer than anyone in this world. Is the personification of the very thing I envisioned.”

She bowed her head deeply “Please, take me under your wing! I’ll do anything to assist?”

“Anything?”

Cinder’s glare did not waver “Anything.”

“I hope you understand what you’re saying.” Ruby said as they lifted Cinder’s face by her chin “Those are VERY dangerous words to be said from one as beautiful such as yourself.”

They let go off her face and turned to face the cliffside. 

“I have no interest in having a servant who only uses those higher than her, for her own personal gains.”

Cinder balled up her fist, her teeth clenching in surprising frustration.

“...However,”

Cinder snapped her head up 

“If I were suddenly gain a disciple, who wishes to learn my ways. As well as be my guide in this new strange world for me. Well, I guess I couldn’t have the rights to express my refusal, couldn’t I?”

Cinder brightened, ecstatic at the proposal. She nodded, her face full of determination.

“I promise, you won’t regret having me.”

-X-

I used to think I knew what power was. Until I met them. 

Someone who looks so innocent. But could easily bring the world to their knees if they wanted to. 

As long as I can stand by their side. I no longer fear anything or anyone. Not the Hunters, not Ozpin, not even Salem.

And for as long as Ruby’ll have me. I’ll do anything they ask of me, regardless the circumstance. 

They are my master. And I am their follower, their knight, their muse.

For them to use me however they wish.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Huh...I’m surprised by how I turned out. I originally planned on making this simple moment where Ruby was the dominant one towards Cinder. But as I thought about it and wrote it out. It got more deeper and deeper than I thought it would.
> 
> Honestly, I’m happy; it turned out pretty good. I just hope you just liked it as well. Oh well, I’ll know by the reviews you leave me. But for now…
> 
> Thank you guys some much for reading this one-shot. If you enjoyed it, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/and or Review. 
> 
> See you next time ^_^


End file.
